kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Slow Step
is the 52 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis The chapter starts with Minami at the same bus with Mai-High's "weirderst weirdo": Keima Katsuragi. As Minami assures herself that Keima does not know of her actions and her friends are not with her, the bus has reached her bus stop . As Minami tries to press the bell and nearly fall, Keima did it for her. Keima then asks her to be careful and reveals that he knows Minami was at the pool that night and more than that he asks her to keep it as the secret. Upon returning home, Minami's brother (wearing a toy belt and using a water gun) uses his "final heaven driver" and shoot at his sister, who suddenly falls down fainting. This scared her brother while Minami wonders what happened to her. The next day, Minami went to Keima's class and found out that Keima really is just playing galge all the time. Even when Mobuko pass by and places the school newspaper on Keima's head, Keima remains unmoved. Minami then wonders why Keima hasn't taken the newspaper off and more than that why is she still stalking him. Realising that, Minami returns class and wonders if she's stalking him just because she get bored. At lunch time, with Minami continue to stalking Keima, she was shocked that he still hasn't moved the newspaper away. Minami then saw Elsie taking off the newspaper and handed Keima a bento. While Minami wonders if Keima's lunch is always homemade, she then saw Keima running away and found out that Elsie was Keima's "sister". At night, back to Minami's house, while Minami were making natto, she recall what she saw early about Keima. She stated that the more she followed Keima, the weirder he is. Like the time she saw Keima's daily life of setting up a camp to wait for galge and finding "hotspots" for flag events. As she was thinking, Minami's mother made her realize that the nattou she's been making is getting too big. Her brother then said that is she sick since she's never had eaten much for days. Seeing that her brother teasing her hair said that Minami was fixing her hair for a long time which made Minami embarrassing and the two got into a fight again. At school, Elsie asks Keima if its really alright if they do nothing as Keima assures her that the tailwind element- "senpai" is pushing their backs. Keima also said that they must not develops the situation too fast as Haqua told him that creating love is useless since all they need to do is fill the gap with love itself. Keima then said that he can see the ending but they must take a "detour". At Minami's class, Minami's friends, Akko and Saito are happily discussing about the Maijima Shrine Tanabata festival. Akko said that she has already bought a yukata while Saito said that she won't be with them since she "has a person she's going out with." As Akko asks if its true, Saito said that she'll leave it up to their imagination. Akko then said that she too has a boyfriend as the two friends being to argue, they bid Minami goodbye. At the bus to her home, Minami wonders if she has anyone to go out to as Keima's image popped out of her head. As she tried to erased her imagination, she realizes that Keima is right beside her again. Keima then said if she's bored since he knows she's been following him for days. Upon knowing that Keima is fully aware of her actions, Minami can only bury her face in embarrassment. As Minami tries to apologies, Keima invites her to the festival. After Minami reached home, she finally understands why she's been like this all this time ; She's in love with Keima. In the last panel, at the day of the festival, Keima and Minami wearing their yukatas and greets each other... Trivia *This chapter's title references , a manga by . *Minami's younger brother using Kamen Rider Zolda's belt and gun. (chapter 52, p.5) References Category:Summary Category:Chapters